


Storyshift Chara pours her heart out to Asriel

by Varik_Anderson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Confessional Sex, Creampie, F/M, Female Chara, Femdom, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, Vines, they're both 18 for the purposes of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson
Summary: (This is based on an aged up and female version of preboot storyshift chara, just to get that out of the way)Chara has been hiding her true feelings for Asriel, and after things get heated, she can no longer hide her true passion for him. But will he feel the same way?
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Storyshift Chara pours her heart out to Asriel

There was something exhilarating about the thrill of combat practice to Chara.

While she detested violence to some extent, pushing her body to its limit was satisfying.

Moving as quickly as she could, dodging every blow that was thrown her way.

She took pride in her speed and finesse in battle.

She could dodge anything anyone in the underground threw at her.

But what she couldn't dodge was him.

Asriel.

The monster she had longed for for so long.

How many years had it been?

Since she hit puberty? Or had it been even earlier than that, she thought to herself with a silent chuckle.

Either way, today she wasn't dodging very well.

Asriel thought she was getting sloppy.

But the real truth was, those damned breasts were heavy.

On some level, Chara despised having them.

They made her back hurt, and they got in the way when she tried to move quickly.

Even when she would bind them, the pain and sweat could get to be unbearable sometimes.

Unfortunately, binding them was the only way she could be able to dodge so gracefully.

Without the binds, she was more akin to an obese Aaron with a hangover.

Less a graceful swan, and more a hippo with delusions of grandeur.

But she had seen him stare at them.

He would always turn away, but it was unmistakable.

Much to her frustration, he wasn't noticing them right now.

"Too busy taking training seriously..." she thought to herself, more than a little irritated.

Even with the additional weight, Asriel still hadn't damaged her clothes.

She wanted this to look convincing.

Snow continued to drift through the quiet forest, gently brushing up against the trees and the snow that had already accumulated on the ground.

If she hadn't brought her jacket, she'd be quite cold, she mused to herself.

Asriel was looking her straight in the eyes.

She could feel her heart flutter just a little, and anything resembling cold faded out of her mind.

Asriel was always so warm, both in terms of body and personality.

"Why won't he notice?" she thought to herself.

"C'mon, Chara! Get your head in the game! This isn't like you!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Chara shook her head.

She was obviously overthinking this.

But what else was new?

"I think it's time I showed you my real power, Chara!" Asriel said, thumping his fist against his chest.

Chara quietly laughed to herself.

"Hope you're ready for this one, Chara! It's a new finishing move I've been practicing!" Asriel said, pridefully.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you gonna let me have it, Azzy?"

Chara caught a glint of something in Asriel's eye, followed by a devious smile.

"Hee hee hee... alright, here goes nothing!" Asriel said, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

Asriel cupped the palms of his hands together, and a brilliant rainbow colored light began to form between them.

For a moment, Chara forgot all about what she had planned.

This attack looked stunning.

It glowed as bright as her faint memories of the sun.

Perhaps even a little brighter.

The ball of flashing light began to expand in Asriel's hands, until he threw it high up into the air.

The gleaming orb of light lit up the darkness of the Snowdin forest.

It was as if Asriel had brought the sun down to the underground with him.

Chara stood and stared at it, transfixed.

"Impressed? Ure hee hee..." Asriel grinned.

"You haven't seen the best part, yet..."

Asriel bent his arm back, pointing two fingers outward.

"Now, feel the power of the shining light of the underground!"

In one swift motion, Asriel gestured toward the rainbow colored orb with his arm, index and middle finger still pointing outward.

Suddenly, the orb exploded into an incredible shower of fireballs in many different colors.

Chara wasn't even paying attention to the fight any more.

Some of the fireballs collided with the trees and exploded like fireworks with a nearly deafening series of pops.

The gleaming flashing light lit the underground ablaze with a magnificent kaleidoscopic whirlwind of color.

Chara was so mesmerized by the light that she forgot about moving at all.

"Chara, what are you doing!? Get out of the way! It's gonna hit you!"

In an instant, Chara felt something hot graze her arm.

In another instant, several fireballs were on top of her.

Relying completely on instinct, Chara darted out of the way of the fireballs.

Only to have several of them collide with her all at once.

The sound of the explosion was deafening.

Chara could feel the pain shooting through her.

That attack didn't just look powerful. It _was_ powerful.

Chara stumbled to her knees.

"CHARA!"  
  
Asriel rushed over to her side, the training session completely forgotten.

"Chara, are you okay!?" Asriel said, his face full of panicked worry.  
  
"Nnnnghhhh... y-yeah, I'm fine, Rei…"

"N-never better..."

  
“Chara, I'm so sorry! You were tired and I wasn't paying attention!”  
  
“N-no, it's fine... it'll take more than that to do me in...”  
  
“Humans are pretty tough. You worry too much, Asriel...”  
  
Chara clutched her shoulder. One of the fireballs had hit it straight on.  
  
Great. That's not gonna feel right for a few days.  
  
“Owww... that being said, you've definitely gotten a lot stronger.” she said, wincing from the pain.

“I'm really impressed.”  
  
The worry didn't slip away from Asriel's face.  
  
“Chara, I ripped up your shirt...”

“You're bleeding...”  
  
“O-oh, am I? Don't worry about it. I've hurt myself worse before...”  
  
“...”  
  
Asriel was staring directly at her chest.  
  
“Umm...” Asriel paused before continuing to speak.

  
“Chara, I'm not judging you, but uh...”  
  
“What are you wearing?”  
  
Chara felt her heart pound a little faster, but it wasn't because this was going the way she wanted.  
  
“He's worried...” she thought to herself.  
  
“Damn it, this isn't hot at all...”  
  
She had made a fool of herself again.  
  
She felt like crying for trying to trick Asriel like this.  
  
He's too innocent. He'd never-  
  
“Chara? C'mon, what are you wearing?”  
  
“I've never seen you wear something like that.” he said, sounding more curious than anything at this point.  
  
“I-it's...” Chara nervously trailed off.  
  
“It's lingerie...” she whispered, barely audible.  
  
“What was that, Chara?”  
  
It might've been her imagination, but she thought she saw a faint hint of a smile on Asriel's face.  
  
What did it mean?  
  
She didn't want to find out.  
  
She felt embarrassed and humiliated.  
  
She pushed Asriel away and stood up, stumbling a little.  
  
“Hey, wait! C-come back! I-I'm not laughing at you!” he said, walking over to her.  
  
“I need to be alone.”  
  
Chara could feel the tears coming on.  
  
“Chara, I...”  
  
I hope you enjoy your birthday tomorrow.  
  
“Chara, wait! D-don't...”  
  
She turned her head back for just a second, barely visible tears trickling down her face.

  
“Don't worry about it. I just did something foolish. I'll see you at the party tomorrow, okay, Rei?” Chara said, trying to sound like she was laughing.  
  
Chara held up her left hand in a thumbs up.  
  
“...”  
  
“Do you think you'll be okay?” Asriel asked with concern.  
  
“I'm perfectly fine! I just need a snack and some good rest.”  
  
“You've gotten crazy strong, Azzy. I'm really glad...”  
  
“Umm... goodnight, Chara...”  
  
“Enjoy the rest of your evening, _shining light._ ” she said, chuckling to herself a little.  
  
“You really...”  
  
“Light up my life~” she finished, daring to be a little flirtatious.  
  
“Ch-chara!” Asriel said, blushing a little. He looked embarrassed.  
  
Chara laughed to herself.  
  
“...”  
  
Chara continued to walk as the snowfall gradually got lighter and lighter.  
  
She walked until she found a familiar house.  
  
Even after all these years, it served as a sort of sanctuary for her.  
  
She flung the door open and walked to her room, twisting the doorknob with the shoulder that didn't hurt.  
  
A sea of vines turned toward her, as if they were eager dogs, happily rushing to greet their master.  
  
Chara flopped down on the bed face first, and began sobbing into the mattress.  
  
Stupid. She was so stupid. She had planned for Asriel to take her in the middle of all the snow, but now he was worried about her for no reason.  
  
She felt disgusting, as if she was manipulating Asriel for her own selfish desires.  
  
Asriel didn't feel the same way about her, she thought between wracking sobs.  
  
She had exposed her body in a way she hated doing, and Asriel had barely noticed at all.  
  
All those glances had been misread.  
  
She really was just imagining it.

Her heart felt like it might collapse inward on itself.  
  
A vine gently tugged at her ruined shirt.  
  
“What do you want...” she whispered dejectedly.  
  
The vine handed her something in a wrapper.  
  
Without even looking at it, she unwrapped it and began munching on it.  
  
Well, at least chocolate still tasted nice.  
  
“I can't believe people keep throwing these out...” she grumbled.  
  
Chara wiped her eyes against her sleeve.  
  
She quietly chewed on the chocolate, lost in thought.  
  
“What now?” she thought to herself.  
  
Does she just live with the idea that Asriel doesn't love her that way?  
  
Suffering in silence?  
  
Is that what Asriel would want?  
  
She swallowed tensely.  
  
She clutched her injured shoulder again, and gave it a hard squeeze.  
  
She sucked air in through her teeth from the pain. She deserved to feel it, after all.  
  
“He's never going to make a move if you don't.” she thought to herself.  
  
“If you're not the one to start things, you'll never know.”  
  
She could feel her heart beating a little faster.  
  
“The only way to be sure is to do it.”  
  
But what would Asriel think of her? Would he feel the same way? Would they ever be able to look each other in the eyes again?  
  
What if he didn't feel the same way? What if she ruined all those years spent together?

Chara wondered to herself what she would end up doing if that happened.

She didn’t like what she was picturing.  
  
“...”  
  
Chara had an epiphany.

  
_*** File saved.** _

  
  
If he didn't like it, she'd just reload her save file and deny, deny, deny.

She laughed to herself at how disgusting this plan she had formulated was.  
  
It was a scummy thing to do, for sure, but she had to know.  
  
She couldn't ignore the feelings forever.  
  
At least if she did it this way, she could go back to masturbating and fantasizing with a relatively clear conscience.  
  
She swallowed the last of the chocolate.  
  
She giggled to herself again. This was a sick and immoral thing to do.  
  
Literally playing god just to see if Asriel liked her that way?  
  
She had promised herself she wouldn't save or load any more unless it was life or death, but...  
  
This time was different, she decided.  
  
At least if she knew, she could finally move on from it.  
  
But first, she needed to warm herself up a little...  
  
...  
  
…

_*** Several hours later...**_  
  
“Asriel...?”  
  
Asriel stirred a little, still very much asleep.  
  
Chara looked at her hands.  
  
It was unusual for her to not be wearing gloves.  
  
“Better start slow...” she thought to herself.  
  
She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
Was she really about to do this?  
  
She pulled the covers down and looked again at Asriel.  
  
Snapping her fingers, a small ember formed in her hand.  
  
Yep. All that exercise had led to Asriel becoming very...  
  
She felt something twitch in her abdomen. A pained sigh escaped her lips.  
  
He was almost completely naked aside from his boxers.  
  
Seeing the muscle underneath the fur made her heart rattle.  
  
She realized she was panting a little. A faint heat simmered inside of her.  
  
She snapped the fingers on her other hand, and some vines began slithering into the room.  
  
“Tie him down by the wrists, but don't be rough.” she whispered quietly.

She watched as the vines coiled around his wrists, and silently tightened, binding his upper body to the mattress. He was still sleeping.  
  
She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
  
A part of her bemusedly thought that if the genders were reversed, she'd be...  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“Time to take these off...” she thought to herself.  
  
Chara hesitantly grabbed at Asriel's boxers with her free hand, and slowly slid them all the way off, until they silently landed on the floor.  
  
Chara anxiously swallowed, and took a closer look.  
  
She did a double take.  
  
“It's... enormous...” Chara said to nobody.

Chara had seen a penis before, but it had never been up close like this. It looked a little different than what she had expected.  
  
Her heart was banging around in her chest, threatening to shoot through her ribcage.  
  
She gently poked it with her index finger.  
  
No response.  
  
She slowly and tenderly wrapped her fingers around it and began stroking it.

It gradually began to swell as she touched it.  
  
Asriel's dick was so big that her hand couldn't completely close around it.  
  
Or maybe she just had small hands.  
  
A faint mutter escaped from Asriel's lips.  
  
Chara stroked a little faster. The motion was actually fairly natural.  
  
She was struck by how warm his cock was.  
  
She moved her hand up and down at a decent speed.  
  
Asriel moaned a little louder.  
  
He wasn't awake yet.  
  
Chara squeezed it as hard she could and began jerking it.  
  
“A-aaaaah! O-ow!” Asriel yelped.  
  
She gasped, loosening her grip immediately.  
  
“What...? Who's there...?” Asriel said, still slightly dazed.  
  
For a fleeting moment, Chara wanted to disappear, but she quelled that desire.  
  
She had to know.  
  
She couldn't live without knowing.  
  
Chara let the fireball that was floating in her hand loose, and it hovered in the air, lighting the room a dim glimmer of orange.  
  
“Hey there, Azzy...” she said, attempting to sound as seductive as she could.  
  
“Huh...? Chara, is that you...?” he asked, still not completely awake.  
  
Without warning, Asriel's eyes shot wide open.  
  
“Ch-chara! A-aaah! What are you doing!?”  
  
Chara felt herself blushing.  
  
Almost as if on cue, she began stroking him again.  
  
Asriel looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
“Ch-chara, no! Y-you shouldn't...”  
  
Asriel tugged at his restraints. He couldn't move.  
  
“Chara... wh-what are you doing…?” he repeated, voice slightly lower this time.  
  
“Asriel...” Chara whispered, her voice pained.  
  
Without saying anything, Chara opened her mouth and wrapped it around Asriel's cock.  
  
“Mmnnhh... Chara... why are you...”  
  
The taste was a little bitter, and the texture was slightly odd, but Chara found herself getting very aroused by it. This was a part of Asriel, and it was inside of her.  
  
Chara ran her tongue in circles around the head of his penis as she continued to stroke.  
  
“Chara, we...” Asriel attempted to protest.  
  
“We shouldn't be doing this...”  
  
“I don't care what we should or shouldn't be doing, Azzy...”  
  
“I can't lie to myself any more...”  
  
With that remark, Chara stuffed Asriel's erection into her mouth and pushed it as far back as it could go.  
  
She lightly fondled his balls with her free hand.  
  
Asriel moaned a little too loudly.  
  
Chara could feel a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine and into her pussy.  
  
She was already wet from this.  
  
If her mouth wasn't full of penis, she would've giggled.  
  
“Mmnnnaaahhh... Chara, it feels good... I'm...”  
  
Chara sucked on him more forcefully, her tongue caressing every inch that it could.  
  
“Chara, I'm gonna...” Asriel whimpered.  
  
Chara looked up at Asriel.  
  
There was some sort of recognition in his eyes.  
  
Or was she just seeing what she wanted to see? She hoped that wasn’t the case.  
  
“Chara, I can't hold it...” Asriel groaned.  
  
Chara moaned.  
  
“Aaaaahhh!” Asriel squealed, squirming against the vines.  
  
Chara felt it get bigger and spasm in her mouth.  
  
A hot, sticky liquid began shooting out of it into her waiting throat.

It was Asriel’s semen.  
  
Chara gagged from the sudden change of taste and texture.  
  
She pulled her mouth off of Asriel.  
  
“Chara, I'm so sorry! Are you-”  
  
Chara raised a hand toward Asriel, one finger pointing upward.  
  
Chara clenched her fist and attempted to swallow.  
  
With a lot of effort, most of it went down.  
  
It tasted salty and a little sour, she thought to herself.  
  
She felt a little bit of it trickling down her chin.  
  
She wiped it off on her sleeve.  
  
Chara coughed nervously.

“T-tastes pretty good, Rei...” she said between coughs.

She was lying, of course. It tasted terrible, but...  
  
It was still his essence. Inside of her.  
  
She felt something pulsing deep within her.  
  
She started laughing.  
  
“Ahahaha. Haaah!”  
  
"Chara, what are you..." Asriel began.  
  
She lifted her body onto the mattress completely, and sat up straight.  
  
“Ch-chara...”  
  
She was completely naked except for her jacket, which was barely covering her breasts. Asriel's look of surprise made her heart throb.  
  
She could feel the need growing in her SOUL.  
  
“Fuck me, Asriel...”  
  
She almost wanted to close her mouth. She didn't mean to say that. She surprised herself at how bold she was being.  
  
“Chara, wh-why are you-”  
  
Chara grabbed her jacket and pulled it off a bit, so Asriel could completely see her breasts.  
  
The look in his eyes changed.  
  
It was unmistakable. He was staring straight at them.  
  
His cock began to rise.  
  
“Chara... is this...”  
  
“This is what you want, right?” Chara said, taking her jacket off and letting it hit the floor.  
  
Chara took his erection in her hand and began rubbing it against her entrance.  
  
She grinded up against it, and it shuddered a little. A part of Asriel was inches away from being inside of her, and she could hardly contain her excitement at the thought of that alone.  
  
“Chara... w-we can't do this...” Asriel quietly protested.  
  
“I won't tell anybody, Rei...” Chara whispered.  
  
“Don't you want me to put it in...?”  
  
“...”  
  
“It's not too late to say no...” Chara said, hoping that he wouldn’t take her up on that.  
  
Asriel turned away. He was blushing.  
  
“...”  
  
“Chara, I...”  
  
“Come on... can't I put it inside me for just a second...?” Chara moaned, growing impatient.  
  
After a moment's thought, Asriel turned to face her.  
  
“Something warm is dripping on me, Chara...”  
  
Chara’s eyes widened a little and she put her hand down there to feel for herself.  
  
She was completely soaked. So much so that she was dripping all over Asriel’s groin.  
  
She moaned louder than was probably necessary.  
  
“Azzy... please... I can't take this...”  
  
She wasn't even attempting to conceal the longing in her voice any more.  
  
She played with her clit with her free hand, grinding harder against Asriel's manhood.  
  
She felt something building up inside her.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
Now or never.  
  
She held Asriel's cock straight with her free hand, and slowly lowered herself onto it.  
  
She just realized that Asriel never gave her his consent.

  
  


But she didn’t care.  
  
The sensation of being filled by Asriel was almost overwhelming.  
  
He was huge, and he was inside her.  
  
She felt a twinge of pain from the sudden invasion.  
  
She had been through worse.  
  
Amidst the pain, she felt an incredible warmth.  
  
“Aaaaahhhhhh... h-haaaaahhhh...” Asriel groaned loudly.  
  
Asriel closed his eyes.  
  
He clenched his teeth a little. He was whimpering and shaking.  
  
Chara moaned to herself.  
  
“Does it really feel that good for you?” Chara asked.  
  
“Uh-huh...” Asriel said simply, words catching in his throat.  
  
Chara began playing with herself more.  
  
Just having Asriel inside of her was almost too much sensation to handle.  
  
Without thinking, she began moving her hips up and down slowly.  
  
“A-aaaaghhhh...” Asriel murmured.  
  
“Chara...” he said, looking at her breasts.  
  
“Azzy...” Chara said, looking into his eyes.  
  
She could feel his member stimulating every part of her insides.  
  
Every movement was like a jolt of pleasure that rippled through her.  
  
Unable to control herself any longer, she began thrusting down on him.  
  
“A-aaaah! Ch-chara! Th-this is...” Asriel said, shocked from the sudden change of pace.  
  
“Aaaahhh! Aaaah! Aaaaaah!” Chara said loudly.  
  
She wasn't thinking any more. She was fixated on the sensation rushing through her.  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her chest into Asriel's face.  
  
She could feel something wet touching her nipple.  
  
“Suck on them...” she pleaded.  
  
She felt pressure on her nipple, and the sensation inside of her became more intense.  
  
A feeling she recognized was building inside of her, more intense than it had ever been when she was alone.  
  
“Eeeeggghhhhh!” Chara howled, as an incredible feeling shot through her body.  
  
Warmth and pleasure rippled through her as her thoughts melted away.  
  
She felt herself screaming from the sensation, but she didn't care.  
  
“HAAAAAAHHHH!” Chara shrieked, the pleasure almost too much to bear.  
  
Every image in her mind was Asriel.  
  
His scent. His body. His warmth.

  
Chara panted heavily as the orgasm swept through her.  
  
The heat rushing around her body gradually began to taper off, but her mind was still adrift.  
  
She was in a blissful state. This was incredible. Words failed her.  
  
“Chara?”  
  
“Chara, what's wrong?” Asriel asked, looking into her eyes again.  
  
“...”  
  
“What is it, Azzy?” she asked, her eyes unfocused, still a little dazed.  
  
“You stopped...” he said, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
She could feel her thoughts returning to her.  
  
She hadn't considered what she'd do at this point.  
  
“Uugghhhh...” she said, sighing from the exertion.  
  
“Whew… that was… intense...” she stammered, a little tired.  
  
A thought immediately occurred to her.  
  
Asriel hadn't orgasmed with her.  
  
She cleared her throat, and looked down at him.  
  
“So, um... guess the secret's out, isn't it?” Chara said, laughing a little.  
  
“Chara...” Asriel moaned.  
  
“What is it, Rei?” Chara asked, quietly.  
  
“I want to touch you...”  
  
Without a second thought, Chara commanded the vines to let him go.  
  
The vines uncoiled from around his wrists. Chara winced when she saw the imprints they had left.  
  
“Okay, Rei... now you can-”  
  
Before Chara could even finish her sentence, Asriel was on top of her.  
  
Asriel wrapped his arms around her and began thrusting into her, _hard_.  
  
“OH MY GOD! AZZY!” Chara screamed, Asriel’s ferocity overwhelming her.  
  
She didn't expect to be taken like that, and she was howling, partially from surprise, partially from how intense he was being.  
  
“NNNGH, FUCK ME HARDER! I WANT YOU!” Chara hollered, any attempt at subtlety or rational thought long abandoned.  
  
Asriel slowed down considerably and glared at Chara.  
  
“You think you're so clever, don't you?” he hissed.  
  
“A-azzy... d-don't stop...” Chara mewled.  
  
She was whimpering in spite of herself.  
  
“You really thought I couldn't tell the difference, Chara?” Asriel growled.  
  
“All those times you were staring at me...”

“Did you think you were being subtle, Chara?” Asriel said, his tone almost accusatory.

Chara looked away.  
  
“I felt the same way. But...” Asriel said, the anger in his voice fading.  
  
Asriel hugged her tighter as he gently thrust into her.  
  
“I didn't want things to change between us...”  
  
“I didn't want to do something that would...”  
  
“Azzy...” Chara said, looking into his eyes, which were starting to get a little misty.

"But that doesn't matter now."  
  
“I love you, Chara.”  
  
Chara felt everything stop.  
  
The world was frozen in place.  
  
The sentence rippled through her, ringing in her ears over and over.

She had heard it many times before, but it meant something different this time.

She didn’t want this moment to ever end.  
  
She could feel tears forming in her eyes again, but they weren't tears of frustration this time.

“I...”

“I-I...”  
  
“I love you too, Asriel!”  
  
“I want to be your lover until the day I die!” Chara said, tears running down her face.  
  
She wasn't thinking any more. Just saying what she felt in the deepest part of her SOUL.  
  
“Chara... why didn't you tell me sooner...?” Asriel asked, looking a little forlorn.  
  
“I thought I was wrong!” Chara said, blushing, but relieved.  
  
“Chara...”  
  
“Asriel...”  
  
Asriel moved his face closer to Chara.  
  
She felt her heart pound harder than it ever had before as his lips met hers.

She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed for what felt like hours.  
  
He began thrusting harder.

  
“Ugh, that's it, Rei! Don't ever stop!” Chara panted, Asriel’s lust threatening to overtake her own.  
  
Asriel panted from the strain.  
  
“Unffff... Chara, I...” Asriel wheezed.  
  
Chara wrapped her legs around him as he thrust deeper inside of her.

She could feel herself involuntarily tightening around him.  
  
“Don't pull out... I'm gonna cum again...” Chara whimpered.  
  
“Chara, I can't hold it...” Asriel warned.  
  
“It's alright, Asriel. Cum inside me...” Chara groaned.  
  
“What!?” Asriel asked, surprised.  
  
“A-are you sure? Wh-what if I-”  
  
“You're not human! Let me take your seed, Asriel!” Chara begged.  
  
“Please...”  
  
“PLEASE!”  
  
“Chara, I need to-”  
  
“Don't stop!” she shouted.  
  
Asriel closed his eyes and grit his teeth.  
  
Chara felt something pulsing and writhing in the deepest part of her.  
  
She realized that Asriel was cumming inside her.  
  
She felt the warm sensation again, and then everything went white.  
  
She was on fire, her body engulfed with pleasure.  
  
All rational thought was gone.  
  
All she could feel was Asriel's body heat and the ecstasy shooting through her veins.  
  
“Uuuuugggghhhh... Ch-chara... I couldn't hold it...” Asriel whispered apologetically.  
  
“...”  
  
“Chara?”

Chara’s vision slowly returned, her mind still a little fuzzy.  
  
A part of Chara realized what was happening.  
  
“Kiss me, Asriel...” Chara said, as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
  
They kissed, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Little droplets of Asriel's semen dripped onto the mattress.  
  
...  
  
_**A little while later.…**_

  
  
Asriel looked at Chara, naked and right next to his side.  
  
She looked vulnerable, even though he knew she was capable of incredible feats of athleticism.  
  
“So, um...” Asriel began.  
  
“What does this mean, Chara?”  
  
“What is it, Rei?” Chara said, the blanket covering up her breasts.  
  
“Are we...”  
  
“Are you and I, umm...”  
  
“Always.” Chara answered, tenderly placing her hand on his chest.  
  
“Chara, come on... I don't know what you're talking about...” Asriel chuckled.  
  
“Together forever, Asriel...” Chara whispered passionately.  
  
Chara kissed him again, gently rubbing his leg with her toe.  
  
She giggled to herself.  
  
“I guess we're keeping this a secret from everybody, aren't we?” Asriel said, laughing with her.  
  
“I suppose that would be what's best, wouldn't it?” Chara stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“Yeah. Sounds good to me.” Asriel said, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Chara wrapped her arms around Asriel again, his warmth touching something in her SOUL.  
  
She was happier than she had ever been before.  
  
He felt the same way that she did, after all.

For the first time in years, Chara was at peace.  
  
...

  
  
_**One week later...**_  
  
Asriel stood on the opposite side of the snowy field.  
  
“Alright, Chara. Today, I'm gonna be testing out your magic! I think you're getting a little rusty on it, so that's what we're starting with!” Asriel stated authoritatively.  
  
Chara chuckled to herself.  
  
Having sex with her had only made Asriel's ego bigger.  
  
“Hey, were you listening to me? Are you okay with starting with magic, or is there something else we should do?” Asriel said, crossing his arms.  
  
“Actually, Rei...”  
  
“There is something else...” Chara said, smiling mischievously.  
  
Chara took off her jacket and let it hit the snow.  
  
She lifted her shirt off until her breasts were exposed to the elements.  
  
“Why don't we go out into the woods and practice stealth, instead?” She said, sticking her tongue out and winking at Asriel.  
  
“...”  
  
A few minutes later, Asriel had lifted her up and was thrusting into her amidst a clearing in the trees, one hand holding onto her breast tightly.  
  
Chara had never fancied herself an exhibitionist, but this was a rush.  
  
She felt Asriel pound into her harder and harder, until he grunted loudly and released inside of her.  
  
As they looked down, they saw the semen hit the snow, causing steam to slowly rise from the ground.  
  
They laughed together at the sight.

“Well, guess that training session was a failure...” Chara said to herself, laughing internally.  
  
…

_*** Two months later...**_  
  
Something was wrong. Chara felt off.  
  
She had been moodier than usual, and she had snapped at Asriel over very small things a few times.  
  
Not only that, her appetite had increased.  
  
Time to give it a shot.  
  
Chara concentrated, and her SOUL emerged from her body.  
  
She looked closer at her body, and stared in disbelief.

  
Another SOUL, orange in color, was hovering in front of her stomach.  
  
She gasped.  
  
“No...”  
  
“No way...”  
  
Later that morning, Asriel began setting up things for training.

He looked over as Chara frantically rushed into view, looking terrified.  
  
“AZZY! AZZY!! ASRIEL!!!” Chara screamed.  
  
“Woah, calm down! What's the matter, Chara?” Asriel said, as Chara rushed into his embrace.  
  
“AZZY! Azzy! I... I... I…” Chara spluttered, trying to find the courage to say it.  
  
“Chara, slow down! What's wrong?” Asriel asked, worriedly.  
  
Chara stared down at the snow and clenched her fists. She was shaking a little.  
  
Without saying a word, she brought her SOUL out again.  
  
“What is it, Chara? Is something wrong with your...” Asriel trailed off.  
  
His gaze drifted to the orange SOUL.  
  
His eyes grew wide.  
  
“Ch-chara... what is that?” he asked.  
  
Chara swallowed, feeling bile in her throat.  
  
“Asriel, I'm...” she began.  
  
She felt like she was about to cry.  
  
“I'm pregnant...” she muttered, barely audible.  
  
Asriel covered his mouth with both of his hands and gasped.  
  
“Chara...”  
  
“I-is that... d-did we...?” he gasped, dumbfounded.  
  
Chara nodded solemnly.  
  
“...”  
  
“Oh my god.” Asriel said under his breath.  
  
“I'm so sorry, Rei... I honestly thought that-”  
  
Before she could continue, Asriel swept her up in a big hug.  
  
“Oh, Chara! I don't believe it!” Asriel proclaimed.  
  
“We're gonna be parents!” he said exuberantly.  
  
Chara stood there, dumbfounded by the joy in Asriel's voice.  
  
“B-but... Azzy... w-we're teenagers...” she muttered.  
  
Asriel hugged her tighter.  
  
“Don't worry, Chara! I'll be there with you every step of the way!” Asriel reassured her.

“But what are we gonna tell everybody...?” Chara asked.

Asriel kissed her.

“We'll work that out together, won't we?” Asriel said confidently.

Chara paused.

...

She could feel tears forming in her eyes again.

“Yeah. I guess we will...” she said, smiling tearfully.

She and Asriel embraced in the snow, the faint light of the three SOULS visible in the early morning.

  
Chara had never been happier.


End file.
